


Lighting the Fuse

by ibylg_indaydreams



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Band, Fluff, Romance, alex turner x reader - Freeform, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibylg_indaydreams/pseuds/ibylg_indaydreams
Summary: A short romantic story between the reader and Alex Turner in the beginning stage of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.





	Lighting the Fuse

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after a friend mentioned how lucky Alex’s girlfriends are getting to walk around in his clothes in his apartment.

I love days when he’s in the studio. In my mind he’s hyper-focused, scribbling down lyric ideas on bits of scrap paper, fumbling around on the guitar, tinkering on the piano. I picture him flitting about the oversized recording space, letting his energy be his guide. He’s got the most intense, passionate energy and it’s always present, always making itself known.

He seems to be constantly surrounded by inspiration— by faint music he hears playing from inside his favorite bakery, by the soft touch of the breeze as it brushes a strand of hair into his face, by the way a stranger nods to him in a friendly neighborhood. He’s ethereal but doesn’t know it— he seems to float everywhere he goes and his features are striking and distinct, almost like a fallen angel. To everyone else, he’s got a strong exterior, but to me he’s sweet and thoughtful, and always has the most beautiful sly smile on his face when he looks my way.

But it’s his mind that intrigues me the most. He says his ideas are all a jumbled mess until he gets the whole band playing together, but I think he’s trying to tease me into thinking creating musical masterpieces aren’t just a natural ability. To me it’s like he’s unraveling a web of instinctive genius one strand at a time. To me, everything he does is effortless and intentional.

While his mind is in the studio, creating new sounds and experimenting with rhythms only he can cultivate, I allow mine to wander. Wrapped up in one of his button ups like an oversized hug, it’s easy for me to think of him and picture what he might be doing at the exact moment. Does his mind ever wander to me like mine does to him? Does he know I fall for him harder every time the light hits his eyes? Or does he exist in a constant state of bliss as he waltzes through life, unaware that he graces the world just by being in it?

I pull the collar up to my nose and breath in deep. He feels close because of the way his sweet scent lingers in the fabric. I savor the moment and close my eyes as I picture him standing there in front of me with that side smile and his long, dark hair falling in his face. In my daydream, I watch him swiping it back with long fingers, revealing those chocolate hued eyes I love so much. It’ll only be a couple more hours until my daydream becomes reality. Soon he’ll be back home in the loft we share, with one of his hands in mine and the other tangled in my hair.

I open my eyes, the ethereal vision that graced my eyelids moments ago vanishing as the light comes into view. The mid-morning sun tickles my cheeks as it warms and illuminates our already bright white bedroom. Stretching, I once again picture his beautiful being standing next to me as the soft cotton of his shirt moves against my bare skin underneath, making me wish it was his long fingertips tracing my curves instead of the tease of his scent tickling my senses.

Out of nowhere, my phone rings, startling me with the sudden sound. It’s Alex. I love when he calls me just as much as I love when we’re side by side. The photo in my phone is one I took of him ages ago when we first met. I don’t even know if he’s aware I took it. Candid Alex photos are my favorite kind of photos— his expressions are priceless and the memories unforgettable. In this shot of him, the wind is blowing his hair back and his mouth is curved in a smile like he’s about to burst into laughter. It’s the face I’ll never get tired of falling for over and over. It’s the face that a million people see but that only I get to fall asleep next to. It’s the face of the one and the only Alex Turner. My Alex Turner. 

“Hello?” I answer slyly, pretending I don’t know who’s calling. 

“Ello, love,” Alex’s sultry voice fills the air. “I miss you.” He sounds a little distracted.

“Everything ok?” I ask, hoping his time in the studio is doing him some good. All of his natural energy is contagious but I know he feels best when he’s able to use it creatively. He loves it when he’s in that big space, feeling free, and I love the way he comes home from it afterward, elated and giddy and smiling.

“Of course,” he responds, “don’t worry.”

I can hear him fumbling with pieces of paper in the background. I wonder aloud if he’s had any brilliant ideas but I know he won’t tell me. He’s private about his work with everyone and for good reason— plenty of record executives would love to get their hands on an Alex Turner original, even if it’s a work in progress. Sometimes those inimitable first drafts are even more coveted than the final ones.

He responds with a playful sigh because he knows I’m joking.

“I hope you’re up for a surprise later, my love,” I tease him while changing the subject.

“O course, darlin’,” Alex’s voice noticeably perks up on the other end. I start getting butterflies in my stomach thinking about the evening’s plans, determined to not give anything away this time.

After hanging up the phone, I take in a deep breath to settle my nerves, I drink in the warmth of the sunlight pouring into the room and let it motivate me into making the most of the day. I hope the butterflies in my stomach will continue reminding me of how lucky I am to be falling for one of the most enviable rockstars in the world.

———

My heart starts racing the second I hear his key in the door. It’s only been a few months, but I still get overwhelmed with happiness every time he comes home. In my mind I know I’m never going to get enough of him— seeing him push back his dark hair from his face and admiring how his eyes twinkle when the light hits them just right. I’m living life through a kaleidoscope of his perfectly unbuttoned dress shirts and our new romance bliss and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

After what feels like forever, Alex’s figure finally appears in the doorway, his pouty lips falling open at the sight of the room’s vaulted ceilings boasting of illumination by glowing white candles and the skylights glimmering with the sparkle of the stars in the night sky. I start playing his favorite movie when I notice him enter because I know how much it means to him. 

“So, what do you think? Surprised?” I ask playfully. 

“I didn’t know what to expect, truthfully, and it’s perfect. You’re so thoughtful.” Alex responds, picking me up and twirling me around. “And I see you’re wearing another one of my shirts again.” He winks and kisses my cheek, instantly making both my cheeks melt into a bright rosy pink hue. 

He sets me down on top of the cozy, cloud like blankets laying on the floor, but I still feel like I’m floating. I’m so easily spellbound by everything Alex Turner, and he knows it. I’m captivated by his deep and heavily accented voice when he speaks, his everlasting patience when he’s composing, his plump, pouty lips, and especially those first timid moments when his warm hand finds its way to hold mine.

As he lays down beside me in our tangled mess of blankets, he props himself up on one of his strong arms and gazes into my eyes. He begins to tell me about his day and how well the new song is coming along. I’m surprised at his openness but welcome this rare occasion.

My mind races as I try to focus on his words while inching toward him to lay in his arms. He reaches out for me and pulls me close into his strong body, making me melt into the safety of his touch. 

“I can’t believe you did all this for me,” he says as he changes the subject. I love when he shows his gentle side instead of his reserved exterior when he’s in public. He’s always such a gentleman to me behind closed doors— something else I adore about him.

He adjusts us so that he’s behind me, holding me close by my waist with one hand and the other becoming preoccupied with slowly stroking my hair back from my face. The movie is nearing the end and it doesn’t matter anymore— we’re both too enamored with each other to have eyes for anything else.

It all feels so easy, so free with Alex. He’s got the genius and talent of a modern-age prodigy and the wit and the charm of an a-list movie star. He’s truly one of a kind, and he’s mine for keeps.

“It’s okay, love, just sleep,” Alex whispers softly in my ear as he notices my tired eyelids fluttering. He begins to hum my favorite song he’s ever written, an old one, one of his first. The soothing sound makes me melt further into his arms in our fluffy fort, and it’s the last thing I hear before drifting off to dreamland.

———


End file.
